Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. The LTE standard has been developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) and is described as a natural upgrade path for carriers using prior generation networks, such as Global System for Mobile Communications/Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“GSM/UMTS”) networks and Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA2000”) networks. Through the use of new digital signal processing (“DSP”) techniques and modulations, LTE has increased the capacity and speed of wireless data networks.
Through the usage of an all-Internet Protocol (“IP”) network, the LTE standard supports only packet switching (“PS”) data transmissions. Similar to many other protocols, an IP network breaks data into blocks and wraps the blocks into structures called packets. Each packet contains, along with the data load, information about the IP address of the source and the destination nodes, sequence numbers, control information, etc. In a circuit switched (“CS”) network, the communication channel remains open and in use throughout the duration of the call and the call data is transmitted all at once without being broken into blocks.
Since voice calls in GSM, UMTS and CDMA2000 utilize circuit switched data transmissions, carriers adopting the LTE standard need to re-engineer their voice call network. Various approaches include Voice over LTE (“VoLTE”), Circuit-switched fallback (“CSFB”), and Simultaneous voice and LTE (“SVLTE”). For instance, the VoLTE approach uses an IP Multimedia Subsystem (“IMS”) network having specific profiles for control and media planes of voice service on LTE. Accordingly, VoLTE communications result in the voice service being delivered as data flows within the LTE data bearer. Thus, there is no requirement for the legacy circuit-switched voice network to be maintained. Furthermore, VoLTE communications has up to three times more voice and data capacity than UMTS networks and up to six times more than GSM networks. Using the CSFB approach, LTE provides data services while a received or initiated voice call falls back to the circuit-switched network. Under the SVLTE approach, the user equipment (“UE”) works simultaneously in both the LTE and circuit switched modes, wherein the LTE mode provides data services and the circuit switched mode provides the voice service.